


Tickle

by Alryetagory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Tickle torture, happy ending!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alryetagory/pseuds/Alryetagory
Summary: Harry uses his Slytherin cunning to avoid attention in his first year, but ends up drawing the attention of two other Slytherins instead!Requested by STARTGIRL246AA from Wattpad!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Tickle

Harry snuck along the rows of books. It was rare he was away from Ron and Hermione, but with the mystery of what Hagrid's dog, Fluffy, was guarding, they have been spending a lot of time researching. But this was one of those rare times that both of his friends were too busy with their own projects of homework. He began pulling books on ancient and/or powerful relics, items and the like to see what could possibly be hidden on the third floor. As he walked along he paused and picked up on someone following him. Pretending to not notice he waited for just a moment and then quickly climed up onto a bookcase, hiding form sight as he sees Draco Malfoy appear at one end and Professor Snape at the other, both curious and confused.

Harry gazes over the edge at them as they frown. Then he ducks back and carefully crawls along the tops of the cases when he hears a ladder being dragged about and someone climbing. He's just climbed back down and grabbed up a book on charms from a different shelf and crossed their path back to his table, nose in the book as if he hadn't been sneaking around. It was strange, similar events have been happening lately, at first he thought nothing of it. Malfoy had a habit of stalking him and his friends, if only to get them into trouble, but after one particular incident, Harry began using his cunning to get the boy into trouble or sent on a wild goose chase.

As for Professor Snape, he hadn't been too sure until now that the man seemed to be following him. The man had made his feelings about him very clear that first day. Harry has had a few teachers like him, people who have this preconceived image of you, of your behavior and no matter how much you try to do as told, obey the rules or even prove you are not what they thought, they refuse to see you as anything but. In this case, the Professor sees him only as his father. But how can he be like a man he never knew and certainly has no memories of? He doesn't know what tipped the man into taking an interest into him, but now he had to be careful...

It was late, the castle was dark and pretty cold but Harry snuck into an out of the way classroom where he had been practicing his magic and potions away from the eyes and expectations of his peers and teachers. Sometime he would sing because he's always loved music. What Harry didn't know was that Professor Snape had set monitor spells on all the unused rooms, to help him keep wayward students out of mischief. Nor did he know that this room, being between bathrooms on this particular floor, had pipes in the walls that ran all the way down to the Slytherin Dorms in the Dungeon. He doesn't know that the Snake Pit was treated almost nightly to a private concert by the mysterious Lorelei. Nor was he aware of the Snakes sneaking around and trying to catch the mysterious singer.

Tonight, after the Headmaster had warned him away from the Mirror of Erised, he had come to the room and after using the music charm on an old gramophone cone to amplify the tune, he began to sing a sweetly sad song. He danced and sang softly, imagining he was dancing with parents who had died when he was an infant. He spun with grace, in his mind he was waltzing with his father and then spinning with his mother. As his song drew to a somber end, he could have sworn for just a brief moment, he felt them hugging him.

“Potter.” He yelps and the charm cancels out as he spins to see Malfoy in the doorway, the boy wearing his winter cloak over his very expensive pajamas. Harry flushed and then whipped his wand at the boy, who was a bit too slow to pull his own out.

A tripping jinx allowed him to grab his cloak and run down the hall. Malfoy shouting for him to come back, but he refused to be caught or gotten in trouble again for being out of bounds so late. He rounded a corner and donned the cloak and casting a silencing spell on himself he waited for Malfoy to run past him before he left and hurried back to bed. Halfway up to the tower he saw Professor Snape, the man seemed to be guarding the stairs leading up to his tower. His sharp black eyes almost seemed to cut into him, even though he's sure the man cannot see him.

He was about to try something that might get him suspended, if not expelled for hexing a teacher, but thankfully Malfoy's shouting drew the man's attention and as soon as he was a good 10 feet from the stairs that had just moved into place, Harry bolted up them and was nearly to his tower when he accidentally steps on Mrs. Noris' tail. Her yeowl draws not only the two Slytherins but also Mr. Filch, but thankfully Harry cast a soothing charm at the cat and whispers the password to the Fat Lady and is back in his common room before anyone can show up to see why the cat had screamed out...

Harry was heading for his room, having left it alone for months, until Malfoy stopped hanging around it. He was very tired still after the ordeal with the Sorcerer's stone and Quirrell, there was still a few days left for school, but he was feeling listless and not looking forward to going back to his Aunt and Uncle's. He walks into his room and is frozen by his Potion's professor. He falls and knows he cannot do anything to stop it, but Malfoy catches him and eases him down before the dour man picks him up and they head off. Harry cannot say anything, cannot move. But by the looks of things they are heading downwards. It isn't until they are in a private room off of the Slytherin Common room and he is quickly bound to a chair, his shoes and socks missing.

He is unfrozen then and instead of screaming for help or hurling insults and threats, the boy shrinks back into the chair, pale and shaking. Malfoy looks at his HoH and godfather, confused, but also curious.

“I've been hunting all year for a wayward student. One who has managed to elude me at every turn, someone who embodies some of Slytherin's best qualities if not all of them... but I know every Snake in my care. So imagine my surprise when I realized it might be one of the other Houses, Ravenclaw was the most likely choice and as dreaded I am to think it, Hufflepuff can be sneaky and devious when they want to be. Heaven forbid it was one those rowdy brats from Gryffindor... And yet, here is a Lion...” Severus says, low and menacing, but he can see the pale and frightened child, this was no act, the brat was terrified.

“We've been hearing singing in the Common Room for almost as long and we've been trying to find the Lorelei... I caught them once, but they've been avoiding me at every turn ever since. That is until now... cam you really sing, Potter or are you just pretending?” Draco asks and pokes the child's foot, making him jerk, kicking his feet as best he can in his bindings, a muffled sound coming from his mouth, where he sucked his lips inwards to not speak or to emenate a sound. Uncle Vernon hated when he made noise!

Severus noted how the boy reacted to the touch and lightly trails his fingers down his feet, making him squirm, more muffled sounds until a burst of giggles, only for them to suddenly cut off with a gasp and the boy beggign forgiveness.

“Mmm, we will will forgive you tell us the truth...” Draco challenges, running the tip of wand over the boy's feet, making him squeal and try to kick away.

“Wh- what truth!?” he gasps out between giggles.

“Were you the one singing in that room? We could hear you through the pipes that run through the dorms. Are you the Lorelei?”

“Wh- what's a lo- lore--- that!?” He gasps out between laughter now as a tickling charm is placed on his feet. “S-stop please?!” He begs.

“Nope!” Draco grins. “In this context, a Lorelei is a very talented singer, but normally they are akin to a Mermaid or a Siren.”

“I- I don't sing good...” the boy burbles out.

“Oh?” the tickling sensation vanishes and the boy is able to breath. “Sing something...”

“Um...” Harry didn't know anything too fancy without the accompanying music, but he did start to sing an old nursery rhyme he knew.

Severus felt his heart constrict hearing the deep longing in the child's voice as he sang Mockingbird. He switched between saying Mama and Papa and it seemed to finally hit the dour man that this child had to grow up without the love of his parents, would never know them and yet everyone just assumed because the Headmaster said the child was spoiled and exactly like his father, they didn't bother to learn who the real Harry Potter was. Draco was awed by how pretty his voice sounded, but also of the song, it sounded so strange, but seemed to state that nothing could ever be better than the love a parent. When the boy finished, he blushed and mumbled that he couldn't be the Lorelei because he sings badly, but Draco starts to tickle his ribs relentlessly.

“What do you mean, you sing horrible!? You are the Lorelei!! You should join the school Choir! They could use a voice like yours!” He says, still tickling.

“Please! Stop!! I think I gotta pee!!” Harry squeals out as he laughs hard and tries to get away.

“Not until you stop saying you sing horrible!!” Draco growls playfully and the boy agrees quickly. He stops and huffs as he sits beside the slightly younger boy.

“Now that the Mystery of the Lorelei is settled, I would like to know about how you've been avoiding me all year, Mr. Potter...” Severus says, waving his wand and the sensation to pee suddenly vanishes, startling the bound boy.

“Eep!? What-- I .. huh?”

“A medical spell to remove bodily waste from the patient. This way you do not have an accident as I continue your punishment. Now then explain?” Severus orders, his wand aimed menacingly at the child, the tip glowing the faint pink of the tickle charm ready to cast at a given moment.

Harry fidgets and bites his lip, shaking his head. The Potion Master sighs and casts, starting with a faint sensation that causes him to wriggle and twitch, but not a full on tickle yet. As the boy remains stubborn, the power increases until he is fully laughing and crying at the same time. He eases up when the child begins choking, quickly casting a soothing spell at his throat to calm his coughing down.

“O- ok... I... When I was being sorted, the Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin... but because of the bad things I heard and because Malfoy reminded me of my bully of a cousin, Dudley, I didn't want to go to Slytherin... In fact the Hat told me I fight all four Houses Equally, but that Slytherin would help me the best...” Harry admits and both Slytherins are shocked.

“What?! You would've been in my house?!” Draco shouts and then begins tickling Harry, who squeals and giggles trying to get free. “You sneaking Snake in Lion's fur!!”

“Finite...” Seveurs says, dazedly and the tiny Lion quickly turns the table on Draco by tickling him back. The boys have a tickle fight for a few moments before they stop, too lightheaded from giggling and laughing to keep going.

He is shook and he knows it, but at the same time he is suddenly seeing everything from a brand new light and realizes that Harry would flourish in the Snake Pit, but he cannot request a Re-Sort until his Third year and even then the Headmaster would forbid it. The man was horribly biased when it comes to what makes a good Hero and Savior, as if no one but a Gryffindor could be brave. So he summons up his personal House Elf, asking for him to get Potter's things, but make it look like he is still in his Dorm room and transfer them to the spare room off from his own personal quarters. To set the room up for an abused child.

Severus realized that now that he was not seeing James Potter reincarnate, he sees the signs of abuse and will not allow it to continue...

Harry spent his last few days of school staying in the Slytherin Common room, though he was still allowed to hang out with his friends Ron and Hermione. He was scared at first sleeping in the room that Professor Snape had taken him too, half expecting to be beaten and locked in a tiny cupboard again, but instead was given a room with a forest theme for the wall while the ground was carpeted and the ceiling bewitched to match the sky outside. There was toys and things to color or paint with. There was a working gramophone with a nice selection of music!

He had so much fun, he was wanted to never leave, but then reality crashed in on him and he got on the train back to England. After he waved goodbye to his friends, both Lions and Snakes, he grabbed his trunk and headed through the barrier to the Muggle side. He carefully searched for his Aunt and Uncle, but could not see them. He managed to search all over King's Cross and ended up sitting on a bench outside, facing the curb where he hoped to see their car. He sat for hours waiting, the sun was setting and there were some strange adults watching him and a worker had offered to call the Bobby to pick him up and help him find his way home, but he declined, saying his Uncle would be there shortly.

But the same worker was coming back with a Bobby in full uniform. Harry wasn't sure if he should run for it but then a simple black town car pulled up and stopped before him. He gasped seeing Professor Snape in full Muggle clothes get out.

“There you are, Hadrian... I was looking for you all over. Come on, let's get your trunk into the boot and get you home.” Severus says, looking truly relieved that he had found the child.

“Excuse me, do you know this boy?” the Policeman asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Yes. I'm Professor Snape, I'm his newly appointed guardian and one of his instructors at St. Pendragon's Academy.” The pair of men's eyes widen and whistle lowly.

“Papers?” The officer asks and Severus reaches into his car and pulls up the manila envelope and hands it to the man. He begins reading through the info and his eyes widen before he walks away a few paces, pulling on his radio to speak quickly with his dispatcher. After a moment, he comes back and hands the papers over to the dark man, nodding. “Thank you, I've confirmed them and will be looking into things, please get the child home, he's been here for a good while looks like he could use a good meal and a warm bath.”

“Will do... Hadrian?” He asks and Harry quickly gets up. And they get his trunk into the boot, Hedwig is secured into the passanger seat and he is helped into the back, buckled in and Severus gets back behind the wheel. They pull away and off for the highway. “I'm sure you are confused, but that's to be expected. I've had to put everything on a rush job and just got the approval only a hour or so after you arrived back in London. I figured your Aunt Petunia would not come and get you, or at least would have forgotten and would have arrived late, but seeing as the Express arrived at noon and it is nearly 7pm and she has yet to show... Well thankfully I've been granted legal custody and guardianship, both Muggle and Magical.”

“I do not understand...” Harry murmurs as he notices they are no where near Surrey, but a bit further out into the country and were coming upon a small hamlet and then pulling up a long drive to a small family house. “Why am I here?”

“Well, Hadrian, as your guardian, you have to live with me. And with the evidence I've sent in to the authorities, again, both Muggle and Magical, of the abuse you lived under with your Muggle relatives. Needless to say I was granted custody and if you want, you can sign a few papers to make you my son and if you really want we can preform a small Ritual that will magically make you my son--”

“Yes, please!!” Harry cries jumping into the man's arms as soon as they are out of the car and Severus chuckles.

“Very well, let's get inside, get you into the new clothes your auntie Cissy sent you and fed...”

“Okay... Papa...”

“Come, Imp...” Severus picks him up and tickles him mercilessly and Harry's echoes around them as they enter their new home...

Fin


End file.
